chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ApolloFlare/Concerning Talk Plays
Some usrers on the wiki feel that Talkplays are begining to be less fun and choose to never join them. Most people derail because TalkPlay will just involve about 3 or 4,5 characters for a plot freeplay or not and have other charcters either, never noticed, never given a chance to be useful, completly talked out of a TP, or never used due to lack of care. So Im here to send a message on what we should be doing in TPs to make them more enjoyable and so that we can do them as a group again. TPs used to have the following: *A Plot that everyone can follow and be involed in *Everyone is aknowlaged *No one-character-problems to greatly shift the plot. *It FEELS like a Sonic Like Adventure *They (Rarely) become complete. As to where TPs are now: *They are mostly centered around 1 - 4 Characters, leaving most ofhter Mains to be side characters with no importance *Everyone tries too hard to steal the spotlight from oneanother. *The plots are shifted because of a "planned" idea someone has ((This is done in Freeplay and Non-Planned TPs)) *The Sonic Feel is no longer there making it feel like its BB, FMA/FMAB or any other edgy dramatic anime. *Most of the Chillverse and its recourses are ignored or never used. *They DIE. Due to people who wanted to TP not TPing, Intentional Derail, and childish arguing. *also goes with #6* Bitching about how people Talkplay. This is very obvious and is done all the time. It causes arguments with everyone and starts to make the TP derail. * Which brings us to the conculsion that there needs to be something done about this for everyone to enjoy and not just to create a story for the same number of characters, over and over and over again. Its not fair to the other users who spend thier time to devlop and think of ideas, powers and stories for characters, just for them to not be aknowlaged or looked down apon on. And I know for a fact that someone will shoot this down and say, "But we do notice other characters" or "Some of our characters arent Sonic-Esque" or "You dont pay attention enough" or whatever excuse. There is a huge difference between Do and Not Even Attempt, if we were to actually TRY to make changes and not bitch or rage about it saying how "Unfair it is to some people" because its been unfair to most. Its been unfair to the people who try and TP its unfair to the people who feel screwed over and left out, and because of this people Derail on intent because its not worth seeing a TP that will just be the same as all the others. Its not fair for everyone to try and attempt a TP just to go though the same process over and over. So please guys. At least try to think about how we can make things fun so we CAN make more events, so we CAN have character devlopment improvement, and so we can make this feel like a SONIC fan wiki and not just Sonic and alot of other things. Though we might have different fandoms that we are apart of, let us NOT forgot what we all have in common, and what brought us together. Thank You http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 03:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts